


Under the Gun

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: winter_deaddrop, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Thoughts run through your head when you're tailing someone.<br/>Disclaimer:  So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Gun

_Michael, come home right now._

Translation – Dad’s on a bender, and hitting. Stay away as long as you can.

Families have their own little codes. So do teams. You get into a certain routine with the people who watch your back. _I owe you a mojito_ stands in for ‘thanks’.

So when you’re stalking a known serial killer, one who has captured one of your team, and is holding him hostage, and your girlfriend training a weapon on him, and not being able to pull the trigger, because you’ve got to find out where Sam is before she shoots, and her voice is ringing in your Blackberry, “You know I’ve never missed a shot like this, Michael,” all you’re thinking is, ‘never missed’ means exactly what Fi says it means, and it doesn’t need any translation at all. Except for the tension in her voice, letting you know she’s worried about Sam, too.


End file.
